Afterschool Daze
by WickedWriter27
Summary: Hey I'm a new writer! Just a little story about what happens in detention between Brick and Blossom. Rated M for some language. Hope you enjoy! Peace, Love, & Books! :)


Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my little BrickxBlossom story! Everything's from Blossom's POV. Review nicely please! Peace, Love, & Books! ^.^

I sit and stare out the window as drones on about the periodic table. I'm usually very attentive in class, but today I just couldn't pay attention. I tear myself away from the equally boring scenery outside and scan over the classroom. Princess was fuming at Buttercup, who probably did something to annoy her. Buttercup catches my eye and rolls her eyes at Princess, making me chuckle. I turn my head and see Bubbles twisting her ponytail with her finger. Butch is asleep and Boomer was texting under his desk. Everybody looks bored out of their minds. I turn back to the front and am greeted by a pair of red eyes staring back at me. "Hey Blossy, awfully quiet back here." he says and I roll my eyes,

"What does it matter to you Brick?" I whisper and he simply shrugs. He glances at his watch,

"It's past 2:30 and you haven't said a word. You're usually asking pointless questions around now." he says and smirks. I glare at his hand and shoot a laser out. Brick hisses and whips his hand back, causing me to smirk right back at him. "Jeez can't you take a joke?" he asks and flexes his hand.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" I ask with false concern and pout. Brick pulls my hair bow out, causing my bangs to fall over my eyes. "Hey!" I shout as I attempt to grab it back through the curtain of orange covering my face.

"Too slow too slow!" Brick mocks and another voice rings through the air,

"Brick and Blossom, since my class obviously isn't entertaining enough for you two, I'd like to see if you behave differently in detention." Ms. Keane says and my mouth drops open. I brush back my bangs with my hand,

"But !" I start to protest but she holds her hand up.

"Don't argue with me Blossom. You'll both be staying until 4:00 and that's the end of it." she says, and the intercoms buzzes to life, signaling that the school day is over. I angrily snatch back my bow from Brick and slouch back in my seat. This was my first time getting detention ever! When the principal comes off the intercom, the bell rings and everyone rushes out. Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer stop by our desks,

"Sorry you got detention Blossom. I'll text you." Bubbles says and hugs me. Buttercup glares at Brick,

"I should pound your face in." she growls and I saw Butch side-eyeing her. I heard a loud SMACK and Buttercup gasps loudly before running after a laughing Butch.

"Have fun dude." Boomer says and fist bumps Brick before leaving with Bubbles. I see Ms. Keane packing up her things and I furrow my brows,

" Ms. Keane, aren't you going to stay?" I ask and she looks at me, her face matching my own feeling of confusion.

"Why? You two are superheroes," she glances at Brick, "Or at least you are Blossom." she says and Brick winces,

"Ouch ." he says and then laughs. rolls her eyes before turning back to me,

"I think you should be perfectly capable of handling him, and you always have your sisters if something goes wrong." she says and picks up her purse. "And don't even think about trying to leave before 4:00. I'm going to inform the teacher next door of you two and if he sees you pass by his door before 4:00, you'll continue to have detention until you stay for the full time." While she's saying this, she's looking at Brick the whole time and I can't help but laugh. Brick turns to look at me,

"What's so funny?" he asks and I look at him,

"I hope you know she's talking to you delinquent." I say and then continue laughing.

"Now, now, I wasn't pinpointing any SPECIFIC person." Ms. Keane says, but I see a slightly amused smile creep onto her face, "Anyways, I'm leaving now. Behave yourselves." and she walks out the door. Brick turns around to face me and he puts his elbows on my desk. I make a face at him and pull out my cell phone to check the time. Only 3:20.

"God." I groan and put my face in my hands. Brick laughs and pokes my hand,

"What you don't wanna spend time with me Blossy? I thought we had a thing going on here." he said and I wretch my hand back,

"Don't touch me!" I snap and he slowly moves away his hand, "You're the absolute LAST person on EARTH I'd want to spend time with, you got that?!" I say, and bury my face back into my hands. There's an intense quiet for a few minutes, and I start to wonder if he'd left when his voice breaks the silence,

"Blossom?" Brick says softly and I peek through my fingers. His head is resting on the desk and I remove my hands from my face.

"What." I asks and he sits up. He pulls at his sleeve and runs his hand through his hair. I raise an eyebrow, because Brick is one who gets right to the point. He's never looked as nervous as this before. He finally looks at me, and I'm taken aback by the sorrow I see in his eyes,

"Why do you hate me?" he asks. My face heats up because I feel terrible.

"W-what? No, I-I don't hate you! I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." I say and start to itch my neck, an annoying nervous habit. He moves his seat next to mine , leans in closer to me and rests his hand on my knee. _Why'd I have to wear a skirt today?_ I ask myself as I feel myself blushing even harder.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate to your feelings." he says and puts his hand over mine. I scratch my neck again and look at his hand,

"I-it's okay r-really." I stutter and I look at him. He's staring at me with an expression I'd never ever seen before, and his cheeks are turning pink as well. He moves even closer, his thigh now pressed against mine and his other hand around my waist.

"I don't hate you either Blossom," he says, and I glance down at his lips which are only inches away from mine, "In fact I.." he trails off and looks at my lips through half-lidded eyes.

"Brick." I whisper and close my eyes. Next thing I know I feel my face get covered my something and I open my eyes to see bright orange. I brush my hair aside and look at a grinning Brick, whose twirling my bow in his hand.

"Gotcha Blossy." he says and chuckles. I just stare at him, and when he realized I wasn't responding, he looked at me. "Why so quiet Blossy?" he says and tosses my bow back at me. I catch it and pin back up my bangs. I calmly stand up and Brick raises an eyebrow, "What are we gonna fight now?" he cracks his knuckles, "Because I honestly don't mi-" I cut him off. My lips press against his own soft ones and I can feel him shudder in shock. I smirk to myself as slide into his lap and peek at him through one eye. His eyes were closed, and his entire face looked relaxed. We continue to kiss, our tongues battling for dominance and he wraps his arms around my waist. I tenderly bite his bottom lip, causing him to moan softly, and he starts rubbing his hand up my thigh. I pull away from him to catch my breath and he slowly opens his eyes. "Hot Damn." he says and grins at me. I smile back at him and then start unbuttoning my shirt. I see his eyes widen, and his face was slowly starting to turn a flaming red. I almost lose my cool composure when I feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. I'm down to the last button and then I stop to look at him.

"Brick?" I say softly and he struggles to tear his eyes away from my now apparent cleavage,

"Y-yea?" he answers, his eyes flicking between my breasts and my face. I press my body against his, rest my hand on his erection, and lean towards his ear.

"Gotcha." I whisper and squeeze his erection before getting off his lap. I check my phone and see its 3:55, just the right time. I purposely bend over in front of him to pick up my bag and then turn to look at him over my shoulder. He's still sitting there, his mouth open, his face scorching red. "It's almost time to go." I say and he just shakes his head before finally getting up. We sit there for a few, I'm smiling smugly and he's just staring at me with his arms crossed. I check my phone again to see it's finally 4:00, and we both start to walk out the building. I'm about to fly away, but Brick grabs my arm. I slowly float back down to the ground and look see that he's...genuinely_ smiling _at me.

"Blossom Utonium," he says and chuckles, "I'm 100% sure right now, that I fuckin love you" My eyes widen and I hope that he doesn't hear the insane beating of my heart. "You act like such a goody-goody, but that stunt in there just made me see the real you, and I love it." he says. He gently runs his hand through my hair and then takes off his baseball cap. "I won't tell anyone what happened today, if you agree to keep up this "we hate each other" thing during school. Can't have your reputation ruined by liking some delinquent like me." he says teasingly and places his cap on my head. I find myself giggling, an action that's foreign to me, and I bite my lip,

"How do you know that I like you?" I ask and he smirks,

"You totally wanted to kiss me when I was messing with you." he says and I laugh, then look up at him. Our lips meet again for a few seconds, and I stare into his deep crimson eyes,

"Yea. I totally did." I say.


End file.
